Heaven Help Us
by BrokeAss
Summary: Yeah. We all call it "Romance" at first. Sanzo becomes enchanted- or lured in- by a mystery man. I couldn't help it, it's a man I've wanted millions to meet.
1. A Priest walks into a bar

The first chapter of a new series by Broke Ass . . . Heaven Help Us.

Saiyuki is a good thing. I do not own it . . . But, I'm working on it.

Part 1

Another musky afternoon brought the Sanzo group to another run-down inn. The haze of Amber Hue gave way to everyone's exhaustion. Sanzo was miffed and kept to himself, he wasn't in the best frame of mind. Gojyo had a date with his bed, instead of his prey . . . Any local woman who'd fall for his ten percent companionship and his ninety percent shag rate. Gojyo wasn't too thrilled to find a sleep-deprived Sanzo at the foot of his bed. It was bad enough that he had a thriller of a one-night-stand and little sleep to compensate. However, he was forgiving and perhaps the 'worldly monk' would be lucky enough to get laid. Gojyo paused at that thought, realizing the likelihood and snickered. The Holy Virgin would never get a piece while his sunny personality drove all away. Gojyo smelt his under arm and decided to shower, " yo. I'm gonna go clean up." He hopped out of Hakyuru and waved, half-assed, to the others. He was signaling another disappearing act. Though, to Gojyo the disappearing would take place later.

Sanzo, delirious from lack of sleep, caught himself sneering in distain in the redhead's wake. He was sick of everyone's stale routine . . . Hakkai would say that he'd go ready the rooms next. "I'll go make sure everything's in order." Yup, it was all so very boring. Next . . . "I'm hungry. Can we go somewhere to eat . . .?" Goku looked to Sanzo, making him feel even more like the cash cow that he was. "Isn't there anything he have that you haven't ate?" Sanzo muttered, he blinked at Goku's unchanged expression. He spoke too softly. Sanzo sighed, rubbing his face and turning back to face the windshield. He was really beginning to hate this life. He popped open the glove box and forked over his last Snickers bar, " you owe me, baka saru." The Monkey King gratefully accepted the semi-melted chocolate bar, his eyes gleaming with thanks and hunger. "I'm going for a walk." Sanzo slowly, stiffly got out of the green jeep. He knew he had to walk this shit off. Goku, munching on the opened candy looked to his Master, " When will you be back?" Sanzo began to light a cigarette and stared into the distance. " I don't give a shit. Maybe dawn . . ." Goku smiled, " Okay." The monkey had a lot of balls to stay loyal to a complete hard-ass, not that it was easy. Sanzo placed his lighter back into the layers of his robes. It was easy to hide a lot of stuff in them.

Soon, Sanzo, like the darkness of night, found himself wandering down the road that they came. He looked around at the dusty road and surroundings, where did the desert come from? Oh, yeah. He was too tired to notice it, coming into town. He shrugged and noticed a single building in the distance, perhaps a few kilometers down the road.

From the outside, the building was a 3 story, 1,000 foot complex. There was a neon sign and a few cars parked outside. The one car that he noticed the most was a 1997 red Camero. He stopped, dazed by the red depths as a sea of neon light poured over it. He looked up at the source of the neon, it was a sign. It read, "Your Little Secret". The cursive font and red Camero were things you'd never see in Tang Dynasty China (c.900ad). There was something else that immediately flooded his senses, the thumping pulse of subwoofers. Was this real? What was it ? He'd never seen anything like it! A few men stood outside the club, they were smoking cigarettes and caressing each other's . . . skin! Sanzo looked away, when one of the handsome men blew him a kiss. He stared at the ground, embarrassed to no end. His cheeks burnt with humiliation. No one had ever looked at him like that. He felt his trust was violated. Oddly enough, he didn't bust a cap in the guy's ass. His attention was drawn back to the thumping bass, the club beckoned . .

Once inside, he stepped into a dark world of flashing color, loud- but catching- music and a mass of bodies dancing. Well, they seemed to be grinding and dancing. Where was he? This world was full of beautiful young and older men. All of them were exuding lust or curiousity, wondering what their dance partners were going to do next. He spotted the Bar and decided to head towards it. Whatever this place was, he was never so happy to see a Bar! He approached the dimly lit area, he called out to a man in the corner, facing away from him. The semi-build man was wiping a glass clean. He paused and looked over his shoulder, shouting over the music, " What can I get you!"

A pair of steamy hazel eyes caught Sanzo's gaze, his heart was clutched. This man was taller than him by an inch or two, and had long, shaggy black hair. The world of the bass and color merged, each thump making its way up and down Sanzo's body. He watched the man turn and appoarched, slender and strong hands. His body was tan, his eyes narrow like his own, an angel? Sanzo saw an individual stud in the man's upper left earlobe. The sight made his heart skip a beat and his groin ache. Groin . . ache? He had a hard-on! Bullshit! He tried to advert his gaze from the taller man's line of vision, "Sorry, Honey! What Can I get you!" Sanzo was dazed again, if the light at the bar wasn't already red, the sexy bastard would see what he had caused! Wait, 'honey'? Sanzo looked up, about to had this guy's ass to him, when he realized . . how close . . that gorgeous face was. 10 inches was all it took, " nyaah . . " Sanzo moaned, then came to, " Gimme a beer." Why did this man have to be so god-damned-hot!

The man grinned, he knew damned well what he was doing. Sucker. The man wore a pair of black vynal pants and a black mesh shirt. A black mesh shirt that hid nothing! The man's nipples were pierced, with twin studs. Sanzo shook off the haze, the man continued, " Light, Dark, or Original?" Sanzo replied, trying to chastise himself at the same time, "Dark!" He closed his eyes and cover his face with his right hand. He growled, what was it that made him act so stupid? He breathed shakily, growling in embarrassment. Okay, if he did anything . . . Sanzo would plummet him.

Just as Sanzo found his peace of mind, he was startled by a gentle touch to his shoulder. He looked, gasping in surprise. The man's hand was on his shoulder! It was warm, calloused, strong. Could anything more happen to his doomed ass? He shot a look of fury into the man's eyes, hoping to get this bullshit over. But . . . his fury was met by cool, eyes of golden-brown. There was a pause, Sanzo felt his body sweat in tension, a knot in his stomach. He would not fall to such a man. He glared, then was surprised when the man took the neck of his beer bottle and tapped his tongue to the open mouth. A tongue stud shining. The demon was having his revenge . . Sanzo's glare fell to a look of stunned and awestruck. He reached for his beer, shaky fingers forgot what they were reaching for. The man's gaze, though calm, was intense. He knew how to peer into souls. He smirked, helping Sanzo grasp his beer bottle. The tease was very skilled, who could hate a hottie like him? "Your beer, sugar," he haughtly whispered into Sanzo's ear. Sanzo's eyes were never so wide. If the man asked for it, Sanzo would become his slave. The man had a deep, penetrating voice like Sanzo's. Is this what he sounded like? No wonder so many people stared at him . . . wanting to jump him. Sanzo stumbled away from the bar, hypnotized. He found a comfortable, vacant, couch away from the dance floor. He drank his beer and sank into the couch's soft upholstery. He was yet again becoming sleepy . . . His mind, though amnesiac to start with for the day, became blank. He was about to drift off, when a stunning revelation came to him. "Wait. A guy hit on me? "

TBC/R&R


	2. Morning Glory?

The Second Installment of Heaven Help Us by Broke Ass

I don't own Saiyuki. However, I do own a lot of Saiyuki Merchandise. Dakara, I do own Saiyuki. It was my money. Damn it.

Sanzo awoke the next morning in a lavish bed. Not his bed. He sat up, very groggy from the day before, but that was gone with a few blinks of his eyes. He suddenly remembered everything. Like a twig snapping, he quickly looked around, searching for his robes and lectern. Once he spotted them, folded by his side, in a vacant side of the bed, he calmed down.

He looked around him; the bed was at least a king size with black cotton sheets. The bed frame was a black lacquered, Chinese frame. No surprise. He then noticed that the headboard had . . . chains? Sanzo lifted one of the chains, " the hell?", he muttered. Whoever owned this bed was probably a bondage freak. He then noticed a matching comparison of the bed with the other room furniture. There was modest wooden desk, with a matching chair, and a giant black lacquered, Chinese wardrobe. The curtains were white linen, those of which swayed with the open windows. There was striking realization: Instead of the room being made from plaster or wood, it was carved from the mountainside. He'd heard of the famous cave homes of the rural Chinese deserts. He just never imagined waking up in one! The home was compiled of a large main room and one door. There were splinters of light coming through the gaps of the wooden door. It could have been noon.

Sanzo slid off the bed and stood on the floor, checking himself. He was in his black uniform body suit, with his apron-like skirt. Everything seemed to be in order. Except, he had a pounding headache from dehydration. "Damn it." He had to find water, and that meant leaving the room. He wouldn't want to run into the man, whom obviously took him home. He grimaced, " fuck it." He decided he'd fuck this guy up if he tried anything . . . Anything else, that was. With determination that could kill a bull, Sanzo pushed the door open and shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun.

After the initial white beam, Sanzo's vision corrected itself. He squinted hard for a moment, and then caught an image of the one thing that brought him here. The stranger was bathing himself in a bath basin of limited proportions. He stood in a foot of water, scrubbing his shoulder, his back was away from Sanzo. The Chinese man didn't really seem to care whom was watching him. Hell, if anyone did it would be the best part of his day. The sudsy water flowed down his muscular shoulders, the tan skin becoming a shining spectacle to rival the sun. The tan was so deep, yet he remained a cinnamon color. The enigma's body was quite impressive; Sanzo found himself staring at it. The body was well formed and seemed to be the healthiest he'd seen in a while. The famines were affecting so much of the people, and it was a mystery how this guy was buff. The man bent down to grip a bucket full of water, making Sanzo's mind become a haze. He should have peered out the window first. Perhaps, he could have avoided this. The man then poured the bucket's contents directly over his head.

Sanzo trudged backward, trying to get back into the house. Instead, he slammed against the door, back first. The sexy man looked at him and smiled, "Good morning. Didn't expect you to—" Sanzo froze in terror, in his awkward position. The man paused, frowning in confusion," Everything okay?" The man and Sanzo stared at each other, both betraying their thoughts with facial expressions. "He's pretty cute. Probably not a fag like me. Shit, he's probably never seen any guy naked. Always the cute ones. We'll just have to change that." The stranger thought, water was dripping from his hair. Sanzo swallowed, he licked his lips, " I don't know who you are, but where am I?" The Priest wasn't in the mood for guessing. The man set the bucket down and walked over to a nearby clothesline. He selected a blue towel and wrapped it around his waist. Hiding his ass and family jewels once again. He wringed his hair and spoke, " Well. You're about a few miles from the club. The nearest town is about a 3 hour drive from here." Sanzo blinked, how long was he on that road? The man looked back to Sanzo, " Are you hungry?" Sanzo tried to give his poker face, though the man was a fucking work of art. The Holy Man was reduced to a sort of pout and a juvenile blush. "That can wait. What direction is town," Sanzo bit out. The stranger shrugged and sighed, " that way." He pointed to the other side of the desert basin. " You might want to work on that attitude. It's not really appreciated."

Sanzo's blood boiled, " I don't care if it's appreciated!" The stranger smirked, " you don't?" Sanzo folded his arms and stepped away from the closed door. The taller man grimaced, " If you weren't here with me, anyone could have robbed you or worse." Sanzo was sick of this man invading his space. "Who gives a shit," Sanzo growled," I've been in worse trouble. I'm not going to do what some queer tells me! I can take care of myself." The man stared hard at Sanzo, " The next town is 113 miles from here. You can walk." Sanzo was surprised, this man wasn't going to punch him? It was true, so far. This man was putting up with Sanzo's mood. Even if, he did express displeasure of his hostility, Sanzo was unharmed. Though, looking at the man's expression, he knew he was pushing it. There was something oddly familiar. The man walked forward and stood a foot away from Sanzo. Sanzo flushed, trying not to look into his eyes. Why couldn't he just stare, like usual? What made it so difficult to show him to back off, with his glare? People usually feared and isolated Sanzo. It was almost custom to fear his anger. Maybe, the man had no idea who he was. The man's presence was silent and making him feel uncomfortable, he finally shot him a glare. To his immediate surprise, Sanzo found a pair of disappointed eyes glaring back into his own.

He turned away, staring at the ground, " What do you want from me? Why'd you bring me here?" The man's expression changed from a reproachable glare, to a softened to a stare of irritation. The man sighed, his breath giving Sanzo a chill, causing an uncontrolable flush of red come to his cheeks. No one had ever been this close to him, voluntarily. "What I want doesn't matter anymore. I thought I liked you, but it seems that you have some deep issues with trust. I'm not going to waste my time with a hetero who doesn't even know me. You wouldn't even give me a chance! Treating me like I was a terrible ghost or something." He grabbed Sanzo's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Sanzo stared, wishing his gun was closer. The man continued, but in a softer voice, "The fact is that there are real ghosts in this desert. The only reason I live out here is for peace and quiet. No one ever visits out here, they consider it a death trap."

"Now. We can either get along, or you can stomp your way back to town. Good luck, too. I'm the only one who knows where the water is and how to get the fuck outta here," the man concluded. There was a silence, where Sanzo finally gave in. "When will you take me back?" He blinked, staring into the man's eyes, a neutral look in his own. The man panted, " In the morning." Sanzo began to open his mouth to protest, when suddenly the stranger cupped his groin. The squeeze forced a gasp from Sanzo and sent him forward, bracing the man's upper arms, "you're hard." Sanzo panted, "so, what!" The stranger grinned, softly kneading Sanzo's clothed erection. The Holy Man squeezed his eyes shut and let out a grunt, "stop that!" The truth was that it felt really damned good. Why was this man torturing Sanzo? The man tilted the shorter man's chin, then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He pressed his lips for what seemed like an eternity. He burned to have Sanzo, it felt deeper, though. Perhaps, it was love? Well, for now he just wanted to have the blonde calm down.

Their lips parted and Sanzo felt very dizzy. He found his feet with the help of the gorgeous man. He smiled, " You okay?" Sanzo wearily looked up, his mind spinning. He was in very bad need of more sleep. He slumped into the man's arms, immediately unconscious. " Aww. Isn't that the sweetest thing? He fainted." He picked up Sanzo with barely any effort and opened the door to his home. The man snickered, " Well. I saved your ass. The least you can do is stay for dinner." He closed the door behind them . . .

TBC R&R B A


End file.
